Nadir
Mother: Brother: |pup = Pup |adult = Nadir |past = Pack Member, Lone Wolf |current = The Condemned |status = Deceased }}Nadir is a mostly white male wolf with pale orange eyes and a black tail tip, ears, one paw, and flecks of black on his face. Personality Nadir was sly and a good liar, using his charm and wits to trick anyone who he wants to do his bidding. He wasn't very large, so he seemed innocent and harmless when he really only cares about himself and would do anything to get what he wanted. He used knowledge to his advantage, in two ways; the first is his impressive knowledge of plants, specifically poisonous ones, and the second being his ability to trick information out of wolves and use it against them. Backstory and Facts * Though his backstory is mostly unknown, as he rarely tells any wolf his own secrets, he did let it slip that he was abused by his older brother Strike and was abandoned as a pup. * He was madly in love with Bold, and was in denial for a long time that he and Claire were mates. When she became pregnant, he tricked her into eating poisonous mistletoe berries and attacked Bold. * Though he was smaller and less muscular than Bold, he was able to overpower him since Bold was reluctant to fight back. * Eventually Nadir chased Bold to the edge of the Winding-River Pack's territory, where they both collapsed from exhaustion. * He lied to Fearless and Bone, saying that Bold had attacked him and broke Claire's paw. When it is discovered that he's lying, he is crippled and exiled from the territory. * Eventually he returns to try and kill Bold. He reveals that Diligent is Bay's reincarnation before he is nearly killed by Intuitive. * Nadir is rescued when Hope and Starr pull him out of the river where he'd been thrown by Intuitive. However, he's murdered that same night by Belladonna. * Nadir's name is a word meaning the lowest point in one's fortunes. * He is mentioned to be in the Forest of Everlasting Hunger alongside Dark, Spilled Blood, and Belladonna. Quotes :"This could've been avoided. But now it's too late! Now I want revenge!" ― Nadir attempting to kill Bold :"Do you know who Bay is? Of /course/ not. Boisterous just loves keeping secrets from you. She was a crazy wolf who tried to kill your foster father and his sister. That's where his scar came from." ― Nadir explains who Bay is to Diligent :Fearless stalked over to Nadir with menace in his eyes. "Come outside. The Pack should see your face before anything is explained." He signaled for Claire and Bold to stay out of sight. : :Tell the Pack what Bold did to Claire." Fearless gave his wolves a hard stare to tell them to be quiet. :"He broke her leg." Nadir said steadily, though he eyed the bigger wolf warily. :"Which leg was this? Exactly how bad?" :"Her front left leg, sir. I couldn't tell how bad, but I heard it snap /loud./" Nadir shuddered. "Have you found her yet?" :Fearless' muzzle curled. "Where was her leg broken? We need to know so Faithful and Insightful can be prepared." He frowned. "They've picked up her scent. They just need to find her now." :"Right above the paw, like this." Nadir held up his arm, which shook slightly. Fearless lunged, digging his teeth into the foreleg. The white-and-black wolf let out a cry as the Alpha Male stepped away. "You can come out now, Claire." :Claire flinched as she stepped forward. "Liar!" :Fearless attacked Nadir again, this time breaking the front leg. "You lied about Bold breaking her leg, trying to get us to chase him away, and you poisoned Claire. Your three crimes. What kind of poison did he feed you?" :"A white berry, just one." Claire barked, backing up to Bold. Faithful nodded. "It sounds like mistletoe." :"Then you'll eat a mistletoe berry, and you'll be chased away. That's what liars get." Fearless turned to Faithful. "Find that berry." :"The berry won't kill him. But it'll slow him down and keep him from returning." Faithful assured everyone. Her eyes were cold. "If he thinks he can get away with poisoning a pregnant wolf and lying, Alpha is only teaching him a lesson." ― Nadir is punished by Fearless :"Wha?" Nadir grunted, struggling to his paws. /A Pack. Get it together!/ Quickly he struggled to form thoughts. "Yes... your territory. And a lovely one. You have good judgement... what's your name?" :Belladonna narrowed her eyes as she watched the white wolf stagger to his paws. "Belladonna. "You're at the edge of our territory." :"Ah... I'm truly sorry. I'll be going now." Nadir blinked. "Belladonna... interesting. Very beautiful." :"Don't bother with the flattery. It won't get you anywhere." Belladonna growled, her hackles raised. "Do you want to know something? Trying to trick me is a bad idea. Let's make you an example." She leapt at Nadir, slamming into his shoulder and knocking him off balance. "Ach!" Nadir yapped, backing away. "Alright, alright. How far do I need to go? I have my own problems, you know." He grunted rudely. /Last thing I remember was being pushed into the river. How'd I end up here?/ :"You're problems aren't /my/ concern." Belladonna grasped his neck, and pulled it into her shoulder, disabling his ability to bite. She then rolled over, hitting Nadir hard against the ground before releasing. Biting the white wolf's throat, she pulled him back. :Poppy sprang forward, barking in excitement. "Teach him a lesson, Belladonna! Tear his eyes out!" :Belladonna finally drew herself up to full height, standing on her hind legs momentarily before crashing down onto Nadir, holding him firmly. While he struggle, frantically clawing at the ground and scrabbling in an attempt to get away, she clamped her jaws around his neck. She bit down hard, and Nadir fell back, limp and bloodied. He was dead. ― Nadir is killed by Belladonna Family Tree Category:Males Category:Wolves Category:Bold and Claire's Pack Members Category:Packmates Category:Lone Wolves Category:Deceased Category:The Condemned Category:Prisoners